herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stellaluna
Stellaluna is the main character of the award-winning book of the same name. In the story of Stellaluna, the character, herself, is a fruit bat. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni in the animated adaptation. History Stellaluna got separated by her mother and gets adopted by a family of sparrows. As a mother bird delivered worms to her babies, Stellaluna refused to eat one. She and the other birds hung upside-down until the mother bird says that this trait is dangerous. The mother bird will only let Stellaluna be with her only for eating grubs and not hanging upside-down. She is a bit clumsy to fly until she gets her wings stuck on a branch. One of the flying foxes was her mother and the flock of bats got surprised that Stellaluna discovered them. Returning to Pip, Flitter, and Flap, Stellaluna realizes who she is: a flying fox bat. Adaptations 2004 Animated Film Stellaluna's role is similar to the book, but vastly different. However, this character has also has relationship between additional characters. One thing is that she has a relationship between Askari, an adventurous spider. She is given a whistle to call for help to summon him. Stellaluna and the birds constantly run into the great white owl but they always manage to escape. One escape for the owl ends with the friends lost and Flap accuses Stellaluna of getting them lost, calling her the "Worst bird EVER!" Stellaluna hangs her head in sadness as her friends sleep for the night.. Later, while the birds sleep, Stellaluna meets up with two parrots (Horatio and Kasuku) then being given a makeover but finds herself unable to move because the makeover is too heavy. The two parrots say what matters is not what's outside but what's in the inside that counts. Encouaged, Stellaluna flies back to find the right way home. Just then Stellaluna spots the owl looming nearby and urgently wakes up the sparrows. The sleepy sparrows become wide awake when they spot the owl as well. Stellaluna and the birds take safety in a cave, to find Stellaluna's flock and her mother as she happily embraces her daughter. The birds are amazed at seeing creatures just like Stellaluna. They also like the fruit the bats have. However the reunion is cut short when they hear that Mama bird had been taken by the Giant owl. Stellaluna rallies birds and bats to fight the owl to save Mama bird and they succeed. In the end, both sparrows and bats reconcile and Stellaluna and the three sparrows put aside their differences. The sparrows watch as Stellaluna flies with her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Trivia *Stellaluna's name means "star moon." Gallery Young Stellaluna clutched to her mom's chest.png|Young Stellaluna clutched to her mother's breast Stellaluna falls out of her mom's grasp into the forest below.png|Stellaluna falling out of her mother's grasp to the forest below. Stellaluna lost in the forest.png|Stellaluna lost and alone in the forest. Stellaluna drops in on the birds.png|Stellaluna drops in on the sparrows. Mama Bird catches her kids hanging upside down with Stellaluna.png|Mama Bird catches Stellaluna and the birds hanging upside down, much to her horror Stellaluna with Mama Bird and the little chicks.png|Mama Bird allows Stellaluna into her nest. Disgusted Stellaluna.png|Stellaluna disgusted at the idea of eating more bugs. Stellaluna spreads her wings, knocking the birds down.png|Stellaluna spreads her wings, accidentally knocking the birds down. Stellaluna_flying.png|Stellaluna takes flying lesson. Stellaluna in_an_unsuccessful_and_awkward_landing.png|An unsuccessful and awkward landing Stellaluna_relieving_stress_while_the_birds_sleep.png|"Flap's right. I am weird. I've got no feathers, no beak, and I can't even land right side up. I'm just not a very good bird." Stellaluna meets Askari.png|Stellaluna meets Askari, a wise jumping spider Stellaluna runs into the Owl.png|Stellaluna runs face to face with the Owl! Stellaluna and the birds see the owl watching them.png|Stellalluna and the birds noticing the owl heading straight for them! Stellaluna and the birds hiding from the Great White Owl.png|Hiding in a bush from the Owl Flap accusing Stellaluna of getting them lost.png|Flap accusing Stellaluna for getting them lost, calling her "the worst bird ever!" Stellaluna_meeting_Horatio_and_Kazuku.png|Stellaluna meets Horatio and Kazuku who give her a birdie makeover Stellaluna leads her friends into a small hole to hide from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads her friends into a small hole to hide from the Owl. Stellaluna reunited with her mom.png|Stellaluna reuniting with her mother Askari_informs_Stellaluna_that_Mama_Bird_got_snatched_by_the_Owl.png|Askari informs Stellaluna that Mama Bird was snatched by the Great White Owl. Stellaluna_convincing_her_mother_to_rally_the_flock_to_save_Mama_Bird.png|"Mama, we can stop that owl, if we all work together. Besides, Mama Bird took care of me." Stellaluna_leads_her_flock_to_rescue_Mama_Bird_from_the_owl.png|Stellaluna leads her flock of bats and sparrows to attack the Owl to save Mother Bird. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna, Pip, Flap and Flitter put aside their differences and hug. Stellaluna_safe_with_her_mother_again_as_the_sparrows_wave_goodbye.png|Stellaluna, safe in her mother's breast again as she rejoins her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Videos Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animal Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chiropterans Category:Titular Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Pure of heart Category:Defenders Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Singing Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Mammals Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Independent Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Ingenue Category:Dreamers Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses